Aresto Momentum
by PatriLeviosa
Summary: Voldemort trata de llegar más lejos. Por ello, la rica familia Bloomfleet, con ayuda de los Malfoy, deberán de tener mucho cuidado de sus actos.
1. Introducción

_¡Hola! Bueno, antes de nada, decir que soy nueva por aquí. :)_

_Llevaba ya tiempo pensando en escribir algo sobre Harry Potter, y el otro día me vino la inspiración escuchando la BSO de la sexta película y aquí lo tenéis._

_Querría hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones..._

_**Aresto Momentum** es el hechizo que se realiza para ralentizar el tiempo. Más adelante comprenderéis por qué he llamado así al fic. He escogido como uno de los protagonistas a Draco Malfoy, simplemente porque es el personaje que más me intriga de la serie._

**Disclaimer:** los personajes (menos algunos que son de mi propia cosecha, como la protagonista y su familia), escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción.<strong>

En un enorme salón, iluminado por grandes ventanales, se podía ver el soleado día que hacía en Livadi, un pueblo costero situado en la isla griega Serifos. Una chica rubia con el pelo bastante largo y de ojos grisáceos, sentada en el sillón, miraba a través de la ventana con una sonrisa en la cara. Estuvo así durante unos instantes, contemplando el mar desde esa posición. La playa estaba llena aquel día, a pesar de que hacía demasiado viento, lo que a Fleur no le gustaba nada.

Suspiró, y volvió a sumergirse en el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder relajarse y leer, por lo que quería aprovechar hasta el último minuto. Literalmente.

Sin embargo, su padre no tardó en entrar al salón de la casa y anunciarle a su hija que cogiera sus cosas, ya que no iban a tardar mucho en aparecerse en su casa, a las afueras de Londres. Fleur no tardó mucho en cerrar el libro, marcando antes la página donde se había quedado leyendo. Se colgó el bolso del hombro, y se levantó con una sonrisa del sillón.

Cuando salió al hall, sus padres y su hermana mayor Gabrielle la esperaban allí. Tenían algunas bolsas de mano, ya que sus maletas se las habían llevado unas horas antes los elfos domésticos. Sin pensárselo, les dio la mano, y a los pocos segundos ya estaban en el hall de la mansión londinense.

Fleur miró todo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, no se podía decir que no estuviera ilusionada. Aunque, al ver las miradas que se dirigieron sus padres, su expresión se tornó seria. Había algo que tenían que contarle. Lo sabía.

–Podéis decirlo ya –dijo.

La familia se soltó de las manos y sus padres volvieron a mirarse, para después asentir.

–Id a preparar vuestras cosas, que mañana empezáis el curso. A la hora de cenar lo hablaremos –concluyó su padre.

Fleur y Gabrielle se miraron, dejando entrever su preocupación, y subieron obedientes a sus habitaciones, no sin antes comentar el tema entre ellas.

–¿Crees que será por lo que pasó en julio? –le preguntó Fleur.

–Si no es por eso, no sé por qué puede ser. Esta mañana no hacían más que repetir que tenían que volver a hablar con los Malfoy.

Fleur miró a su hermana con sorpresa, pero la morena simplemente se encogió de hombros y entró en su habitación. Fleur procedió a hacer lo mismo, y se metió en su habitación forrada con pósters de grupos de música muggles, y se tumbó en la cama.

No era por ser pesimista, ni mucho menos, pero si sus padres habían tenido que contactar con los Malfoy en algún momento, algo no iba bien. Para nada bien. En esos casos, tenía que ser realista. Nunca se había llevado especialmente mal con Draco, pero ello no quería decir que fuera su amigo. Sabía que tanto él como su familia estaban de parte de Lord Voldemort, y que no era lo mejor en su caso juntarse con él.

Sin embargo, no sabía lo diferentes que iban a ser las cosas aquel curso en Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el primer capítulo. Ya veréis que es bastante más largo que la introducción... _

_Sólo aclarar una cosita. Ya sé que Luna y Padma son las prefectas de Ravenclaw, pero quería darle a la protagonista un poco más de "rango". Además, ya veréis como en el transcurso del fic va teniendo sentido._

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

Mirando fijamente al techo tumbada en mi cama, con los maullidos de mi gato _Chambers_, me di cuenta de que no iba a conseguir averiguar nada por mi cuenta hasta la cena. Es que no sabía qué demonios iban a tener que hablar mis padres con los Malfoy. Es decir, más de una vez se habían reunido mi padre y Lucius, pero había sido para hablar de temas económicos y negocios, nada urgente y preocupante.

Mi familia, la familia Bloomfleet, era una de las más conocidas en el mundo mágico. Mi bisabuelo fue uno de los aurores más destacados de su época, y nos dejó una fortuna que perdura todavía, y que perdurará durante al menos dos generaciones más. Mi abuelo y mi padre siguieron sus pasos, y mi familia no ha podido estar al margen de la sociedad mucho tiempo.

Por eso, en parte me extrañaba que tuvieran que hablar con los Malfoy. Ellos eran mortífagos, y mi familia siempre ha sido una familia de aurores, reconocida por la sociedad mágica. Desde siempre ha habido roces entre las dos familias y, bueno, era raro.

El caso es, que cuando bajé al comedor para cenar, mis padres estaban sonriendo, y todo me desconcertó un poco. Sin embargo, decidí escuchar atentamente lo que nos tendrían que decir.

–Veréis, chicas –dijo mi padre cuando mi hermana se sentó–. En julio, como recordáis, nos tuvimos que ausentar un par de días. Pues bien… estuvimos en Malfoy Manor.

Gabrielle me miró con su típica mirada de "lo sabía" y sonrió, animándole a seguir.

–El caso es que estuvimos un tanto ocupados allí. No estábamos sólo con Lucius y Narcissa… también estaba el Señor Tenebroso, y el resto de los mortífagos que quedan.

Me quedé de piedra. El Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, Quién-vosotros-sabéis… como se le quiera llamar. Mis padres habían estado en su presencia, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Siempre habíamos estado de lado de Harry Potter, el chico que sobrevivió. Mi padre supo desde el primer momento que Voldemort volvería, y nos habíamos convencido tanto de esa idea, que ya apenas leíamos El Profeta. Leíamos más El Quisquilloso, que, gracias a Dios, era el único con el sentido común necesario de decir la verdad.

Pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió era el hecho de que mi padre hubiera estado con él, en persona. Él nos miraba, expectante, pero al ver mi cara, sonrió levemente y continuó.

–El caso es que nos ofreció un trato –prosiguió–: Si nos poníamos en contra de Harry Potter y le encubríamos, nos dejaría con vida.

–¿Nada más? ¿Ninguna condición? –dijo mi hermana, y asentí dando a conocer que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

–Literalmente no, pero creo que todos sabemos que eso implica varias cosas –añadió mi madre, juntando sus manos–. Fleur… no creo que puedas dejarte ver hablando con Harry, Hermione o algún miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore.

–Pero mamá…

–Ya sabes cómo es esto, cielo. Hemos ido a hablar con Lucius y Narcisa esta tarde, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podéis hacer es juntaros con Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y sus amigos.

Creía que las miradas de mi hermana y la mía fueron suficientes para hacerles comprender a mis padres que eso ya era imposible, pero creía mal.

–No hay peros que valgan, chicas –dijo mi padre, serio–. Está en juego algo más que nuestra vida. He decidido aceptar el trato por varios motivos, y uno de ellos es porque pretendo filtrar todo tipo de información útil al Ministerio de Magia. Por ahora sabemos que tienen planes contra Hogwarts.

Gabrielle y yo nos quedamos en silencio, conocedoras de lo que aquello significaba. Si conseguían autoridad en Hogwarts, serían capaces de controlar mejor al mundo mágico, y nadie quería eso.

La cena continuó en un incómodo silencio, que sólo era roto por el leve ruido de los cubiertos rozando el plato o los resoplidos de Effie, nuestra elfa doméstica por excelencia.

No tardamos mucho en irnos a la cama. A la mañana siguiente tendríamos que estar temprano en la estación, listas para empezar el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Al meterme en la cama, suspiré. Nuevo curso en Hogwarts… podría haberme sonado bien aquella mañana, pero más bien me aterrorizaba. Iba a ser ya mi sexto curso como una Ravenclaw, algo de lo que me sentía bastante orgullosa. Sin embargo… bueno, nunca había sido amiga íntima del Trío Dorado, pero los tres, junto a los demás Weasleys, eran muy agradables, y me iba a dar pena no poder hablar mucho con ellos.

Y, bueno, el tema de Draco… lo aguantaría. Sí, era un arrogante, un estúpido y un maleducado, pero a lo mejor era capaz de razonar y llegar a la conclusión de que, quizás, a él también le convendría llevarse bien conmigo. O eso, o tendríamos que practicar arte dramático.

El caso es que iba a ser un curso distinto, y seguramente con alguna que otra sorpresa. Ser amiga de Harry Potter y fingir ser amiga de Draco Malfoy… no, eso no podía ser bueno.

Al menos, Gabrielle había convencido a nuestros padres para poder seguir siendo amiga de Cho, a pesar de estar en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Habían sido amigas desde que entramos a Hogwarts, y una amistad como aquella (parecía nuestra tercera hermana) no se podía perder así como así.

Ni mi hermana ni yo nos habíamos metido en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Lo consideramos durante un tiempo, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería quedarnos al margen. Nuestra familia bien podría caer o quedarse como estaba según lo que eligiéramos, y el Ejército de Dumbledore nos supondría un problema con Voldemort.

Dándole vueltas a la cabeza acabé profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, mi madre me despertó tan risueña como siempre. Sinceramente, creo que a ella le hacía casi más ilusión que a mí el hecho de empezar un nuevo curso en la escuela mágica, y que mi hermana Gabrielle ya cursara el último año.<p>

Desayunamos pronto y metimos los baúles en el maletero. No tardamos mucho en llegar a King's Cross Station.

La estación estaba abarrotada, tanto de muggles como de magos y brujas que acompañaban a sus hijos al Andén 9 y ¾. Agarré con fuerza mi carro con mi baúl y _Chambers _tumbado sobre él, y avancé por la estación, acompañada de mi familia. Distinguí fácilmente a los que empezarían aquel curso, simplemente por la expresión de emoción y felicidad de todos aquellos que habían escuchado hablar de esa escuela desde que tenían uso de razón, y la de… ¿miedo?, que tenían aquellos cuyos padres eran muggles y se habían enterado de lo que era Hogwarts el mismo día que cumplieron los once años.

Observé a Neville Longbottom, acompañado de su abuela, atravesando la columna que daba al andén mágico. Nos colocamos frente a la columna viendo que nadie la iba a atravesar por el momento, y la atravesamos. Primero yo, luego Gabrielle, y por último mis padres.

Cuando digo que la sensación de atravesar esa columna de ladrillo es la mejor del mundo, no estoy siendo justa con mis palabras. Una vez has llegado al conocido Andén 9 y ¾, el olor que impregna todo es distinto, y te hace sentir como si estuvieras a salvo, en casa. Tenías la sensación de que, hasta Navidad, no ibas a estar en peligro en ningún momento. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en aquel olor y en los murmullos emocionados de los estudiantes. Aquel era mi momento preferido de todos los años que había cursado en Hogwarts (es decir, cinco, y con éste seis).

Gabrielle fue corriendo hacia Cho Chang, que la abrazó. Yo me acerqué a saludarla y nuestros padres hablaron brevemente, ya que fueron interrumpidos por una pareja de rubios platinos, acompañados por su hijo, que estaba casi más alto que su padre. Le dediqué una rápida mirada a Draco Malfoy, y volví a escuchar la conversación de mi hermana y su amiga, que no se habían percatado de la llegada de ellos.

–Qué suerte tienes, Fleur –me dijo Cho con nostalgia en los ojos–. Aún no tienes que preocuparte mucho por los ÉXTASIS. Nosotras –señaló a mi hermana y a ella misma– nos vamos a tener que meter la paliza a estudiar.

–Pero los sacaréis, estoy segura –sonreí–. Además, no sois prefectas y no tenéis que hacer guardias, lo que os deja más tiempo.

–Siempre me he preguntado cómo es posible que sacaras Extraordinario en casi todos tus TIMO, siendo prefecta y estando en el equipo de quidditch –dijo una fría voz a mis espaldas. Me vi forzada a girarme y sonreírle levemente.

–Estudiando, Malfoy, como siempre –puse los ojos en blanco.

Reinó un incómodo silencio. Ni Gabrielle ni Cho sabían cómo reaccionar exactamente ante la repentina llegada del rubio, y yo no tenía mucho más que aportar a la conversación. Gracias a Merlín, el sonido de la locomotora nos hizo volver a la realidad: el tren marcharía en breves.

Nos despedimos con rapidez de nuestras familias, y entramos al tren. Me alegré de tener que ir al compartimento de los prefectos, ya que allí estarían Ron y Hermione a ratos, además de mi queridísima Melissa Scower, mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación desde que entré a Hogwarts. Tras colocar mis cosas y dejar que _Chambers_ se quedara en el asiento, Melissa y yo fuimos en busca del compartimento donde estarían nuestros compañeros de Ravenclaw. Zack Richmond, acompañado de Ted Holmes y Alice Baldock reían contando anécdotas del verano, por lo que entramos a saludarles.

Aquellas cuatro personas que me acompañaban eran mis mejores amigos. Compartíamos todo, y cuando estábamos en Hogwarts rara vez se nos veía separados (a no ser, claro está, que Melissa y yo estuviéramos con algún que otro miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore). Alice y Ted llevaban ya un año y medio aproximadamente saliendo, pero no era de este tipo de relaciones en la que sólo existen ellos y nada más importa, no. Ellos siempre estaban pendientes de nosotros, eran algo así como los "padres" del grupito.

Recibí un abrazo de los tres, y tras conversar brevemente, una sonriente Hermione Granger vino a avisarnos de que teníamos que ir al vagón de los prefectos. Cuando llegamos, Draco y Pansy, los dos prefectos de Slytherin, estaban metiéndose con los demás (como siempre, vamos). Tratamos de poner un poco de calma entre ellos y los de Hufflepuff, que parecían a punto de estallar de rabia, y nos sentamos tranquilamente.

Técnicamente, en esos momentos deberíamos estar discutiendo las guardias que montaríamos a lo largo del curso, pero como las únicas que parecíamos tener interés en eso éramos Hermione y yo, siempre acabábamos hablando entre nosotros sobre temas bastante alejados de cualquier tipo de guardia.

Hermione y Ron discutían, Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan hablaban de quidditch y Draco y Pansy parecían estar muy ocupados insultando a los demás. Melissa y yo hablábamos de las clases que tendríamos (de las optativas, Runas Antiguas y Adivinación), y debatíamos si quedarnos en Pociones u optar por Herbología.

Por lo visto, Draco y Pansy parecían muy interesados por nuestra conversación, y Pansy saltó en cuanto dije que no me apetecía mucho dar clases de Pociones.

–¿Es que la niña de papá no soporta al jefe de la casa de Slytherin? –me dijo con voz repelente.

–¿Es que Parkinson no sabe que Snape no va a dar Pociones este año? –al contestarla, imité su voz.

La chica se quedó callada y volvió a su conversación con el rubio, que había estado mirando la breve intervención de su compañera con una sonrisita en la cara.

* * *

><p>El trayecto en tren pasó rápido, como de costumbre. Nos íbamos cambiando de nuestro vagón al de nuestros compañeros, y de vez en cuando íbamos por todos los vagones, revisando que los alumnos de primer curso y algún que otro más revoltoso no hiciera ninguna gamberrada.<p>

Cuando llegamos al castillo, tras la ceremonia de Selección y el gran banquete de bienvenida, Melissa y yo acompañamos a los recién nombrados alumnos de la casa Ravenclaw a los dormitorios. Les explicamos que para entrar en la Sala Común debían resolver el acertijo que se les pedía en la puerta, y nos fuimos a los dormitorios. Alice, Melissa y yo, junto a Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil, compartíamos dormitorio. Ambas eran bastante agradables (Luna un poco rara, sí, pero era una buena chica y siempre te aconsejaba y animaba), y llevábamos compartiendo dormitorio desde que entramos en Hogwarts.

Estábamos cansadas del viaje, pero eso no fue excusa para quedarnos hablando hasta las tantas de lo que habíamos hecho durante las vacaciones.

Finalmente nos quedamos dormidas, y _Chambers_ se acurrucó a mi lado para dormirse.


	3. Capítulo 2

_¡Bueeeenas!_

_Aquí vuelvo. No tengo mucho que comentar antes de empezar el capítulo... sólo espero que os guste. También quiero reviews y esas cositas, que nunca están de más :) Y sugerencias, o que escribiríais vosotros... ¡opinad! :D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

El despertador comenzó a sonar, indicándonos a todas que ya era hora de arreglarnos para empezar el primer día de clases. Me puse mi túnica, me maquillé muy poquito y me recogí el flequillo con unas horquillas.

–Bueno, primer día de clases –dijo Melissa, con una sonrisa–. ¿Lista?

Asentí con una sonrisa y Alice, ella y yo bajamos a la Sala Común, donde nos esperaban Ted y Zack para bajar al Gran Comedor.

–Buenos días –saludó Zack–. Ha venido Flitwick, dice que a segunda hora vayáis al despacho de Dumbledore.

Melissa y yo nos miramos, aburridas. Reunión de prefectos. Como cada año, sería igual: Dumbledore habla, los jefes de las casas deciden las guardias y todos contentos. Con suerte, serían lo bastante listos como para saber que no deben de poner las guardias de Gryffindor y Slytherin seguidas, para que no se armara una pelea en pleno despacho del director. Con suerte.

Entramos al Gran Comedor contando cotilleos que habíamos escuchado durante el trayecto en el tren y durante la cena, y nos sentamos a desayunar.

Las clases, como siempre, fueron de introducción. "¿Qué habéis hecho este verano?", "¿habéis celebrado vuestras notas en los TIMO?", "¿estáis preparados para empezar a dejar los codos estudiando?". Es decir, aburrimiento total. Luego nos explicaron la materia que daríamos durante el curso, nos hablaron de las visitas planeadas a Hogsmeade (algo más interesante, la verdad) y los partidos de quidditch. Eso sí que me interesaba.

El quidditch era, para mí, el mejor deporte del mundo. No sólo porque me gustara volar en escoba, sintiendo el frío viendo en mi piel y enredando mi pelo, la sensación de velocidad, el alivio al esquivar una bludger… bueno, ya paro. Era, simplemente, que mis mejores amigos también estaban en el equipo. Además, según me había dicho Gabrielle, Cho se iba a ir del equipo por culpa de los ÉXTASIS. La pobre se ponía muy nerviosa con los estudios, pero eso dejaría el puesto de buscadora libre y… oh, iba a ser mío. Al fin sería yo quien cogiera la snitch.

A segunda hora, como nos habían encargado, Melissa, Hannah, Ernie y yo (íbamos juntos a clase de Transformaciones) atravesamos el pasillo del segundo piso para ir al despacho de Dumbledore acompañados por la profesora McGonagall, que como jefa de casa de Gryffindor, tenía que ir también.

–No sabemos ya cómo deciros que para lo que está el vagón de prefectos es para que habléis sobre los temas que vamos a hablar ahora –dijo la profesora, algo estresada–. Las reuniones de principio de curso deberían ser para que vosotros expusierais vuestras ideas, no para que lo hagamos nosotros.

Ernie se encogió de hombros y Melissa, sin ningún tipo de timidez, le contestó.

–Es que profesora, ¡no nos puede pedir que el primer día que vemos a nuestros amigos y compañeros hablemos de un tema totalmente escolar! –se quejó.

Creíamos que McGonagall diría algo, pero sólo frunció los labios y nos encontramos frente a la gárgola que vigilaba el despacho de nuestro director. La profesora resolvió el acertijo, y subimos las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al despacho. Allí ya estaban el profesor Snape, Flitwick y los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin junto a, por supuesto, Dumbledore.

–¡Bienvenidos! –saludó el director, con una sonrisa en la cara. Desde luego, era un buen hombre, eso no se lo podía negar–. Sólo queda Pomona, y ya podremos comenzar.

Saludé a Ron y Hermione con una sonrisa y miré brevemente a Malfoy, a modo de saludo. Escuchamos unos pasos sonoros subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, y la profesora Sprout apareció en el despacho. Dumbledore dio una palmada con una sonrisa.

–¡Pues ya estamos todos! –dijo–. Bien, chicos, vuestros jefes de casa y yo estuvimos comentando anoche, viendo que no habíais organizado nada para las guardias, un nuevo sistema.

–¿Cómo que un nuevo sistema? ¿Eso es leg…? –protestó Malfoy, pero se vio interrumpido por Ron.

–Cállate, Malfoy.

Se dedicaron una mirada de odio y Dumbledore los miró con reproche. Luego continuó la profesora Sprout.

–El hecho es que queremos fomentar la amistad entre otras casas, aunque tampoco queremos peleas. Por ello, hemos decidido que cada semana, en vez de ser dos prefectos de la misma casa los que hagan guardia, sean uno de cada una.

–¡Yo no pienso hacer guardia con un Gryffindor! ¡No, eso sí que no! –exclamó, alterada, Pansy. Puse los ojos en blanco, conteniéndome una amenaza.

–Como ha dicho la profesora Sprout, señorita Parkinson, no queremos conflictos en el colegio –dijo Flitwick, recolocándose las gafas–. Por ello, hemos hecho una lista de las parejas de prefectos que harán cada turno. Comenzamos… Hermione Granger y Ernie Macmillan. Ronald Weasley y Hannah Abbott. Pansy Parkinson y Melissa Scower. Por último, Draco Malfoy y Fleur Bloomfleet. Ustedes dos se encargarán del primer turno, comenzando hoy, hasta el próximo lunes, que les seguirán Granger y Macmillan.

Hermione y Ernie se miraron con una sonrisa, y Ron y Hannah hicieron lo mismo. Qué suerte tenían. Melissa miró con desprecio a Pansy, que parecía a punto de explotar. Si había alguien a quien no soportara de Ravenclaw, esa era Melissa. Miré a Draco, que no parecía importarle nada la decisión de los profesores y miraba los cuadros de los antiguos directores como si su vida fuera en ello. Supongo que ponerle conmigo era lo mejor que le podría pasar. Además, así a lo mejor hasta podría aprovechar un poco para salvar a mi familia.

Continuaron recordándonos las ocasiones en las que se podían restar puntos de las casas, y que no se permitían quitarlos sin motivo ni a otros prefectos. Luego no recuerdo de qué más hablaron, pero creo que mencionaron algo de que teníamos que dar vueltas por los pasillos en las guardias, y no quedarnos en la Sala de los Menesteres o en algún aula vacía (como muchos hacíamos).

Al final, nos mandaron a cada uno a la próxima clase que tuviéramos, que resultó ser Herbología. Melissa, Hannah, Ernie y yo nos dirigimos a los invernaderos, siguiendo a la profesora Sprout. Melissa maldecía a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, dispuesta a lanzarle un _Desmaius_ si se encontraba algún Slytherin "graciosillo".

–¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Si Parkinson y yo nos odiamos! ¡¿Cómo que no quieren peleas? ¡Y una mierda! –gritaba, provocándonos risas a los demás.

–Eh, pequeña, ¿te recuerdo quién tiene que aguantar la altivez de Malfoy? ¡Sí, yo!

–Ya, pero… bueno, tú tienes la capacidad de pasar de él cuando te llama "traidora a la sangre" y cosas así.

Y eso era cierto. Hasta hacía dos años, Malfoy siempre me había llamado "traidora a la sangre" por llevarme bien con Hermione. Nunca le había hecho caso, pensando que algún día maduraría y se daría cuenta de que lo de la pureza de sangre es una estupidez, y no me equivoqué. El año anterior sólo me lanzaba miradas hostiles a principios de curso, pero nada más. Se podría decir que hasta nos soportábamos.

La profesora Sprout se dedicó a enseñarnos distintos tipos de plantas que iríamos viendo a lo largo del curso, pero Melissa, Alice, Zack y Ted me distraían constantemente contando chistes o comentando el aspecto de algunas plantas.

El resto de la mañana pasó bastante rápido, y después de la última clase nos fuimos a los jardines para descansar un poco.

El viento que corría era suave y fresco, y el sol brillaba aún, por lo que estar allí tumbados era uno de los placeres del buen tiempo en el castillo. Cuando llovía era terrible.

Aproveché para echar una cabezadita, ya que normalmente las guardias solían dejarme agotada (y eso era con Melissa, con Malfoy si no acababa muerta sería de milagro).

Melissa me despertó para ir a cenar y a ducharnos. Tras ponerme mi túnica de nuevo y charlar con mis compañeros en la Sala Común, me dirigí hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde ya estaba un aburrido Draco Malfoy esperándome.

–Buenas noches, Malfoy –le saludé.

–Buenas noches, Bloomfleet –me dedicó una mirada inexpresiva y comenzó a subir las escaleras–. ¿Vamos, o qué? Me gustaría pillar a Potter o a algún Gryffindor haciendo de las suyas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le seguí. El castillo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de nuestras pisadas en las escaleras. Escuché maullar a la Sra. Norris, y Draco soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

–Dios, no. En la última guardia en la que me crucé con Filch, me llevó a su despacho y me enseñó todo su arsenal de armas de castigo –por la luz de los candelabros que se iban encendiendo a medida que andábamos, pude adivinar una mueca de desagrado–. Me dijo que podía utilizarlos si quisiera.

No dije nada, y continuamos subiendo escaleras. Aún teníamos unos cuantos pisos por delante hasta llegar a la séptima planta.

–Me extraña que me hayas contado eso –dije, al fin. El rubio me miró con una ceja alzada–. Sí, como lo oyes. Es que eres siempre tan borde con todos, que creía que no sabías decir otras cosas.

Frunció los labios y volvió su mirada hacia delante, para continuar el camino. Bien, íbamos por la sexta.

–No puedes juzgar sin conocer a una persona.

–Mira quién fue a hablar.

Me dirigió una mirada más fría que el hielo y aceleró su paso para quedar aún más alejado de mí. Me encogí de hombros y continué a mi ritmo. Si se iba a enfadar cada vez que le dijera la verdad, no llegaríamos ni a soportarnos siquiera. Pero peor para él, porque estaba claro que no le iba a ir lamiendo el culo como sus admiradoras o como su Pansy.

–Me he estado preguntando todo el verano por qué el Señor Tenebroso se interesó por tu familia.

–Siempre te has preguntado muchas cosas, Malfoy, pero si necesitas que sea yo quien te las responda, vas listo –respondí, sentándome en el suelo, cerca de las escaleras.

Él se me quedó mirando durante un largo rato y se sentó en la pared que había frente a mí. Pero nada, no apartaba sus ojos grises de los míos. Estaba empezando a inquietarme.

–¿Tengo monos en la cara, Malfoy? –solté un gruñido. Este chico me ponía de los nervios.

–Y yo que creía que iba a tener una guardia tranquila –rió–. Esta mañana no parecías molesta porque nos hubieran puesto juntos.

–Porque creía que el verano te había hecho madurar un poco. Veo que no.

Su expresión, con su típica sonrisita "oh-mírame-soy-un-Malfoy", pasó a ser sombría. Bajó la mirada y se acarició el antebrazo.

–Tú no sabes nada, Bloomfleet. Si quieres podemos hacer la guardia por separado –dijo, con una voz carente de cualquier tipo de emoción–. Sé que no querrías pillar a alguno de tus adorados Gryffindor, así que mejor vete.

–¿Sabes que es lo peor, Malfoy? Que creía que a lo mejor podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. Ya sabes, por tu familia, por la mía. Sólo somos…

–… peones. Lo sé. Siempre nos quedará la mentira.

–Te quedará a ti, Malfoy, porque a mí no –dije, levantándome de mi sitio y bajando las escaleras.

Aquel chico era de lo peor. Le importaba lo más mínimo alguien que no fuera él, o al menos eso era lo que dejaba ver. Al menos podría importarle lo más mínimo su familia.

Bajé las escaleras con velocidad con dirección al vestíbulo, dispuesta a quedarme allí hasta que llegara el final del turno y me fuera a mi cómoda cama. Me habría gustado quedarme en el séptimo piso y haberme ido a mi dormitorio, pero me podría ganar un buen castigo. Así que nada, me quedé sentada en los escalones del vestíbulo, observando el reloj, hasta que a los cinco minutos de que fuera la hora de irme a mi Sala Común, bajó Malfoy.

–He pillado a Longbottom en el pasillo –me comunicó–. Estaba sonámbulo, así que lo he mandado de vuelta a su torre. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

Dicho aquello, se fue sin más, y yo decidí subirme a dormir, algo desconcertada por que Malfoy me hubiera comentado aquello.


End file.
